herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Darthranner83/Scooby-Doo characters with similarities to other heroes: Velma Dinkley
This is Velma Dinkley. And these are the heroes who are similar to her. Meg_Griffin.png|Meg Griffin (Family Guy) JimmyNeutron.png|Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron movie and TV show) Twilight_Sparkle_Alicorn_vector.png|Twilight Sparkle (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 401px-MaxAG.png|Max (Pokemon) BaRiOP6IYAAPXrw.jpg|Sammy Dullard (Rocket Power) Libby_Folfax.jpg|Libby Folfax (Jimmy Neutron movie and TV show) Trini_Kwan.jpg|Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Aisha_Campbell.jpg|Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Prt-rgrs-tanya2.jpg|Tanya Sloan (Power Rangers Zeo and Power Rangers Turbo) PRT_Cassie.jpg|Cassie Chan (Power Rangers Turbo and Power Rangers in Space) Dana.jpg|Dana Mitchell (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) Katie_walker.jpg|Katie Walker (Power Rangers Time Force) Dorothy_Gale.png|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) Kendrix_LG.jpg|Kendrix Morgan (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) YumiThenAndNow.jpg|Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) Kelsey_profile.jpg|Kelsey Winslow (Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue) PRLG-Maya.jpg|Maya (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) 9e5f79da088aa1410631b9c7dd9e9905.jpg|Minnie Mouse (Disney universe) Skunk_by_greenskullplz.jpg|Skunk (Franklin) BeaverStanding.png|Beaver (Franklin) The_Loud_House_Lisa_Nickelodeon.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) FANMADE_Applejack_vector_by_Qsteel.png|Applejack (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 150px-XY Shauna.png|Shauna (Pokemon) Screen Shot 2018-02-10 at 6.23.56 AM.png|Miette (Pokemon) 250px-Nini.png|Nini (Pokemon) Dana.png|Dana (Wayside) Current_Pearl_Request.png|Pearl (Steven Universe) Daisy_Duck_transparent.png|Daisy Duck (Disney universe) Batgirl_tnba.jpg|Batgirl (DC universe) Amy-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Taylor_2002.jpg|Taylor Earhardt (Power Rangers: Wild Force) Z_Delgado.jpg|Elizabeth Delgado (Power Rangers S.P.D.) Rose_Oritz.jpg|Rose Ortiz (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) Vida_rocco.jpg|Vida Rocca (Power Rangers Mystic Force) Prrpm-rg-gemma.jpg|Gemma (Power Rangers RPM) 250px-Gia-0.jpg|Gia Moran (Power Rangers Megaforce) Emily-0.jpg|Emily (Power Rangers Samurai) Shelbyhenshin.png|Shelby Watkins (Power Rangers Dino Charge) Trini_Standing_on_her_Zord.jpg|Trini Kwan (Power Rangers (2017) Hayley_Foster_Ninja_Steel.png|Hayley Foster (Power Rangers Ninja Steel) Char_30566.jpg|Connie Benge (Doug) Gretchen.png|Gretchen (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) Vanessa_Doofenshmirtz.png|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) Doug's_Friend_Friend_(2).jpg|Beebe Bluff (Doug) 366996_001.jpg|Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus) Sun_Shangxiang_Artwork_(DW9).png|Lady Sun (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Wanda_Li.jpg|Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) Princess-mononoke-princess-mononoke-16450786-1024-768.jpg|San (Princess Mononoke) Keesha01.png|Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus) Zoey_anime.png|Zoey (Pokemon) King-kofxiv.jpg|King (Art of Fighting and KOF series) Solidad.png|Solidad (Pokemon) Untitled_by_undercoveruser2-d83i4pe.png|Amy Wong (Futurama) Gretchen.jpg|Gretchen Grundler (Disney's Recess) Dragon-Shrek-psd32201.png|Dragon (Shrek series) Franklin_Snail.jpg|Snail (Franklin) Badger screenshot by greenskullplz.jpg|Badger (Franklin) Ginger_2.jpg|Ginger Hirano (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) Kari_Kamiya_render.png|Kari Kamiya (Digimon) Irma.jpg|Irma (TMNT) Monique_KP.jpg|Monique (Disney's Kim Possible) Maj_Close_Up.jpg|Magenta (Disney's Sky High) Iris(anime).png|Iris (Pokemon) All_Grown_Up!_Lil.png|Lil Deville (Rugrats/All Grown Up!) I2_-_Edna.png|Edna Mode (Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles series) Milly.png|Milly (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) Adyson-1-.png|Adyson (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) Voyd.png|Voyd (Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles 2) Fio-ms6.png|Fio Germi (Metal Slug) Babs.jpg|Babs (Chicken Run) Bunty.jpg|Bunty (Chicken Run) Mac_(Chicken_Run).jpg|Mac (Chicken Run) Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-12131).png|Gwen Stacy (Marvel universe) 1780485-liz21.png|Liz Allan (Marvel universe) Sha_Shan_Nguyen_(Earth-616)_0007.jpg|Sha Shan Nguyen (Marvel universe) Jeanette-alvin-and-the-chipmunks-8.91.jpg|Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks series) Blossom-pic.png|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Batbbessy2.jpg|Bessy (Barnyard movie and TV show) Viper.png|Viper (Kung-Fu Panda series) Gypsy.jpg|Gypsy (Disney/Pixar's A Bug's life) 282px-Rosiebugslife.png|Rosie (Disney/Pixar's A Bug's life) Bao Sanniang Artwork (DW9).png|Bao Sanniang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Saya (Super Sentai).jpg|Saya (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman) Young Sophie.jpg|Sophie Hatter (Howl's Moving Castle) Glory-grant.jpg|Glory Grant (Marvel universe) Inez.jpeg|Inez (Cyberchase) Penny sanchez big.gif|Penny Sanchez (Chalkzone) Lu Lingqi Artwork (DW9).png|Lady Lu (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Nanami01.gif|Nanami (Suikoden series) Sashi Kobayashi-0.jpg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part Time Hero) Wuru.octet-stream.png|Wu-Ruixiang (Samurai Shodown series) Nutri Ventures nina.png|Nina (Nutri Ventures) LisaSeasonThreeP.jpg|Lisa Turtle (Saved by the Bell) Kunio kun misako portrait river city tokyo rumble.jpg|Misako (Kunio-kun series) Lorelai SV.png|Lorelai (Suikoden) Naotora Ii - DoA5LR.png|Naotora Ii (Samurai Warriors) Cha emi img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution series) 16 Jungle Fury ~ Fran 01.jpg|Fran (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) Betty Burke.png|Betty Burke (Power Rangers Beast Morphers) April2.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) Tsuyu Asui.png|Tsuyu Asui (My Hero Academia) Category:Blog posts